


'Mine'

by HannahRose063



Series: Red Hands and Golden Eyes [5]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063





	'Mine'

The  **First** time he saw it Nefarian was in following orders, using charms and charisma to toy with the heart strings of a sanctuary agent part way through the wall. The playful little brush of lips between adept and elemental however left him confused, Mevolent told him that the girl had a crush on him and it was a  _good_  thing, Baron said the girl was being a pest and flat out did NOT like her kissing Nefarian. Mevolent had to admit that the kiss did get him a little... baffled.  
  
Nefarian seemed not to care either way.

  
  
The  **Second** time he saw it Baron was a bit older by a few decades to understand flirtations a little better, it was Saint Patrick’s day and the country was literally awash with drunkards dressed in green clothes and big foam hats like that of a leprechaun bastardizing what the public holiday actually stood for. The day commemorates Saint Patrick and the arrival of Christianity in Ireland, and celebrates the heritage and culture of the Irish in general. Celebrations generally would have involved public parades and festivals, céilithe, and the wearing of green attire or shamrocks. But now, it is nothing more than an excuse for mortals to glutton themselves on food and alcohol and self pity themselves come morning. Sure, Nefarian was popular with the ladies, (he too had is own share of admirers) and Serpine stared at him blankly, thinking no doubt, when one slovenly girl took the initiative to kiss him on the cheek and ran off. Baron was annoyed but he kept smiling.  
  
_Again_  Nefarian seemed not to care either way.

  
  
The  **THIRD**  time he saw it was not five seconds ago, Nefarian pulling a man in by his tie to kiss him against the bar. Over the course of the week he’d done something to irk or irritate Nefarian, he still couldn’t pin point what exactly but he knew he’d done it now. Nefarian was _quite_ aware Baron had a quite a few jealousy issues and while usually quite level headed about such things, Nefarian knew which strings to pull that would push that calm exterior to the side and let the _real_ General out. The General who waded through corpses on the field, who killed with his bare hands before finishing those who survived with a burst of magic, and the General who was a _very_ possessive man.

**_Nefarian STILL seemed not to care either way._ **

 

And he was out alright. Out from the calm mentality and surging forwards to tear the man away from Nefarian by a fistful of hair and thrown to the ground with his other hand swinging around in a fist right into the males face. But, it seems that was not to be the only blow swung tonight. Seems Nefarain’s five second lover had friends who all rose from their booth and only the intervention from the barkeep paused the fight, if only to move it outside. Baron leading the way with the trio of friends aiding their friend outside and Nefarian all but bringing up the rear strutting looking positively proud of his manipulation. Not a moment after everyone was outside and Baron was whirling, his brow disregarding any further attempt at a nose in one man as the crunch resonated through his skull, splattering his face with red not of his own. Four drunken mortals verses one livid General. It was over in seconds, four limp bodies at his feet groaning softly as he stormed over them to Nefarian.

_“ **YOU** ” _ Baron was grabbing Nefarian by the cravat and pulling him up on tiptoes in to a brutal kiss of bruised lips with a snarl, teeth nipping the attempted exploration of Nefarian’s tongue and catching lips between the teeth to bring black to the pale skin more than once, fingers fisted in the soft ebony strands to pull the head backwards with a soft cry of a strand or two pulled free and teeth finding the exposed throat the perfect canvas to show any bastard who Nefarian tried this again with that he was **_MINE._** Teeth catching over the adam’s apple and leaving a series of reddening marks that come morning would be black and blue and red, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders and chest unsure whether to pull him in for more of the attention to his throat that had a soft hiss at every rough nip, black tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Oh, he got Baron mad alright so this was his fault knowing the consequences to follow but this was a _possessive_ anger and Baron was all but marking him for any further attempts. And it was working.  
Cold brick behind him and Baron’s teeth on his jawbone and throat was keeping him between a rock and a hard place if whatever was against his stomach was something to go by. He didn’t remember Baron bringing the saber out with them tonight.

Nor did he have time to think about it, suddenly aware of how much he _isn’t_ breathing with Baron’s lips over his and stubble scratching as the bruised (blame the teeth and cravat) throat is released, left to breathe again. Lungs sucking in air, lips throbbing, thighs shaking, an aftertaste of blood from his kiss split lip or perhaps the headbutted mortal but he didn’t know. Or care right now. Not Baron looming over him, hands on both side of his head boxing him in and his eyes all but molten gold. Ohh, he was pissed alright. They usually only went this molten when his magic was in use but considering Vengeous would never turn it on Nefarian made his blood go cold, but skin go hot, the tight pants _clearly_ not the best choice now in retrospect because they just got a little tighter.

Blood dripping from his chin due to a cut beside his nose, eyes narrowed almost _daring_ him to try it again or run, exhales heavy through parted lips, a smear of his own in the corner a tongue was curling out to remove and he looked positively livid.

Trying to gulp was surprisingly difficult to do, the lump caught in his throat at his brain running wild with ending scenarios for the night. Most involved Baron ripping him apart here and now, others involved him ripping him apart back at the castle tangled in sheets screaming. Dear Gods he hoped it was the latter.

And he was not to be disappointed it seemed, fingers curling in the cravat like a leash and Nefarian was pulled along after the sharp strides of Baron’s own as the General advanced on the dark car of Nefarian’s private driver, the smaller adept seeming to enjoy the rougher treatment tonight so indeed he would get it. Tossed into the plush leather interior with a snarled ‘ _Drive’_ at the open partition as he shut the door behind him and he was shoving it closed, turning to face Nefarian who was having his arousal tiptoeing the line of pleasure and terror at the still blazing eyes. He was going to cancel his Monday appointments. It was quite clear he was going nowhere till noon…

 

* * *

 

 

Key in the door to open the main castle doors and Nefarian barely had time to open his mouth to even begin an apology, more to stir him up than to mean it, when Baron was pushing him up against the wall as he continued their kiss where they left off outside the bar, mouths open and teeth grazing. Baron hardened his grip on Nefarian's hips, keeping him pressed against the wall. Their kissing was getting rougher by the second and Nefarian aiding Baron’s fingers in shedding clothes less the General rip his lovely garments, again, without supervision. He barely managed to kick off of dress pants before his leg was hoisted up around Baron's waist and they rocked together roughly for a moment before Baron lined himself up.   
"Now?" Baron asked against his ear. A nod was given and he slowly allowed himself to push in. The two let out soft moans, though Nefarian's was longer and a tad louder, due to being more sensitive and the soft burn he seemed to relish. Baron pushed in all the way with a soft hiss, taking a breath as they both got used to this, and started thrusting, hard, in and out of Nefarian, pinning his lover against the cold walls and his own upward snaps of his hips meeting Serpine’s.

Nefarian cried out at the sudden harsh movement, but _this_ was worth all the bruises come dawn. He had both of his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist, holding onto his shoulders with nails scrabbling over tanned shoulders. He leaned down, with an uphill advantage, and kissed him roughly, moans spilling from his lips at once. Baron just hummed softly at the chorus of songs from Serpine’s lips as he fucked him into the wall. He smirked and moaned quietly into Nefarian's ear, biting on his lobe gently to tug. Nefarian cried out once more, body giving a jolt at the new angle finding the prostate and surrounding nerves. That in itself gave Baron motivation to fuck him harder, wanting to release, but he didn’t think _Nefarian_ deserved his after tonights little stunt. Not yet without an apology after all. He wanted to know how far he could go before Nefarian was screaming for it and so, he placed a hand around the base of Nefarian's dripping length, fingerstighter than he would grip him during a regular handjob. "I don't don’t think you deserve it quite yet" Baron growled into his ear.

Nefarian hissed out, "I-I won't last long like that," and his back arched, pushing Baron and Nefarian even closer together. One hand stayed pressing against the adept's hip, holding him to the wall as golden eyes locked onto emerals.

"You're going to last as long as I want you to." With those words, Vengeous slammed as hard as he could into Serpine. Nefarian’s mouth opened wide and his head tipped back wide eyed, the way it did when he found his prostate, but only small clips of his voice managed to escape with each upward thrust. Black tears started beading at the corners of his eyes as fingers scrabbled for purchase on Baron’s shoulders, and he could assess just how much he was feeling it. He noticed how Serpine’s toes had curled as he tried to let out a scream of immense pleasure, but was unable to. Just curled double shaking like a leaf with lips parted in a silent scream, so close to release but Baron’s hand preventing him from doing so.

“ _B-Baron! Let g-aah!-go! It hurts now! Please!”_ Came the wail beneath his chin, thrust weakened hands slipping from his shoulders to the hand keeping him pent up like a bloody handle to push him down into every thrust.

“Then you should apologise” Baron’s drawled response was, finding a lovely angle that had every press and drag of his thrusts accompanied by sound regardless how breathless.

“ _Sorry! I’m sorry! Baron, please, Venegous, I’m sorry! Now l-let go!”_

“Hm, as you wish” He smiled, grounding himself with teeth around the collarbone and Nefarian’s hips all but curved inwards to meet each thrust, clenching and unclenching his fingers before letting got to set Nefarian squirming between he and the wall with a howl, head thrown backwards. Oh, _that_ was a sound he wanted to get again another time.   
The slender adept bucking and screaming into Baron’s chest, hanging on for seemingly dear life as release shoved him over the tipping point and Baron following after swiftly.  
Lungs heaving like he’d finished a marathon, arms on the wall behind Nefarian’s head and the General was catching his breath, eyes closed and swallowing thickly.

Nefarian _needed_ to kiss other people more often if this was Baron’s reaction. A _lot_ more.

 


End file.
